The Many Shades of Pamela
by anamaric17
Summary: Pam learns its ok to love. Orignial character I made in this one!


"The Many Shades of Pamela "

Eric and Pamela

Pamela learns that its ok for her to love…well girls just like her!

It was the third night of her being turned into this fabulous creature of darkness, child of night, beautiful forever. She learned that Swedish was a bitch to learn and that Eric had little tolerance for her million and one questions about him. He was an amazing teacher no matter her snide comments and she learned also that he had a lot of vampire friends. In fact on this very night they found themselves at an elaborate house in Eastern Germany. The owner of this house was a woman named Maribelle Servourberes.

Pam was in awe looking at the elaborate size and endless beauty of the establishment. The house stood three stories plus an attic and a lavished balcony that was spewing forth purple violets, yellow sunflowers, and even white lacey lillies. The combined smell making Pam actually smile and her vampiric senses creating an almost too fragrant bouquet. The surrounding pond was wider than she had actually thought until she had actually walked next to it with Eric and his lovely hostess Maribelle.

Speaking of such a hostess, Pamela couldn't take her eyes off of her the entire evening which is saying quite a bit. Maribelle was vampiric also which was no strange feat in itself since Eric rarely took to humans. Her skin the same color of warmed and toasted almonds, eyes the greenest green she ever saw, and her hair was a raven, jet and inky black. The curls hanging almost to her waist and twisting and twirling in ways that stole the figurative if not literal breath from between Pam's pale, pink lips. Maribelle was exotic and yet familiar and Pam felt her undead heart leaping in her chest as she tried to steal any moment she could just to hold her hand, or smile at her. She was beautiful and Pam felt ashamed that she was attracted to her. In fact, she was embarrassed to the point that she fell silent letting Eric take the conversation in any direction he choose which was rare for her indeed.

"Pamela, why do you say nothing? Do you find me uninteresting?" Maribelle's accent thick with that American southerner twang and with a hint of French for she was a creole from New Orleans. Pam was so lost in those bright green eyes that she actually didn't hear her at first. Feeling Eric's stare she looked at him and noticed that he knew exactly what she was thinking. Not such a surprise really being her maker and all.

"I'm sorry I…I'm just a little hungry. I find you fascinating actually." She said and her fangs extended making the stolen blood in her veins make her blush. Maribelle giggled like a school girl and Eric joined in making Pam truly feel like a child. She went to bend her head thinking Eric must find her attraction disgusting but Maribelle grabbed her hand.

"You are so very fascinating too Pamela…and I think we would make a good pair. Do come to my room with me?" Maribelle's voice sent a violent shiver through her bones and she didn't know what to do or what to say. More than anything, at that moment she wanted nothing more than to be in Maribelle's arms and in her room. Instead her fear got the best of her and she pulled her hand away awkwardly placing it by her side.

"I-I can't it's not…it's wrong." She felt a blood tear falling down her pale face and turned to walk away but Eric stopped her.

"I'm sorry master. I'm ashamed of how I feel about her…about girls." she muttered out and Eric pulled her close kissing her forehead.

"It's ok to feel that way. I'm not disgusted or afraid of your feelings for women. There are million of woman who feel that way."

Pam looked at him confused and yet relieved too that he wasn't mad at her. She looked back at Maribelle who smiled sweetly before grabbing Pam's hand again. She nuzzled into the side of Pam's neck before she placed a tiny kiss just above her vein just like she would a human victim. Unable to control the feelings running through her, Pam moaned and Maribelle giggled again.

"We can play Pamela…I'll even let you win. Do you want to dearest?" She asked and Pam looked at Eric not sure still. Eric motioned his hands as if giving her free reign to do as she pleased.

"I…yes. I do want to play." Pam said and Maribelle took her back to the house…

Once in the house Maribelle wasted no time taking Pam up the grand double staircase. The house still so full of guest and that's what Pam thought Eric was probably up to at the moment being a guest and entertaining some charming lady. Her mind quickly turned back to the dark beauty who was ascending the top of the steps and she squeezed her hand nervously. They reached the room soon after that and Pam almost lost her nerves. Maribelle kissed her their fangs touching lightly and Pam grabbed her shoulder feeling more and more aroused by this fairy of a beauty.

"Don't be shy whatever we do it is just between us girls…and I do want to be between you Pamela." Maribelle whispered and Pam smiled kissing her back boldly. They tumbled upon the bed in a tangle of limbs, hair, corsets, and dresses. Pam became dominant which was her natural self in any situation and Maribelle allowed it.

As the two vampires became more and more heated in the situation, Maribelle was the first to pull away and start taking off her clothes. Pam watched with silent amazement never before seeing another woman's body except in those taboo magazines her older cousin Henry once owned. She had only been 12 when she had found one of those and she had forever been intrigued by women.

"Do you want to see me?" Maribelle whispered from across the room and Pam only nodded unable to find her voice. The dark skinned woman smiled and turned her back to Pam as she began to deftly remove the top of her dress before removing her maroon colored corset. She turned around letting Pam drink in her natural and very naked form.

"You…you are so beautiful. So beautiful." Pam said and Maribelle laughed coming closer to kiss her on the lips.

"Now my dearest it is your turn. Can I see you too?"

Pam nodded getting up on shaky legs even for a vampire, and letting one sleeve and then the other fall down her shoulders. She stepped out of her dress leaving a white and black silky pile at her feet. She took longer to take off her corset but when she did Maribelle clapped. Pam finally feeling comfortable enough placed a hand on her waist and cocked her head to the side.

"You going to touch me or should I just get dressed again?"

Maribelle only laughed outstretching a hand and telling Pam how much she adored her. Pamela for the next two and a half hours or so enjoyed being taught about how Maribelle liked to be touched. She learned all her secret spots before the roles were reversed and Pam was the one on the bed whimpering for completion.

At one point, Maribelle lifted her head from in between Pam's white legs and kissed her way up her taut stomach before kissing her. The other woman whispered her name and Pam opened her blue eyes finding Maribelle fully on top of her. They stared at each other silently for a while before Maribelle spoke.

"I think I could fall in love with you Pamela. My Pamela." She said kissing the side of Pam's face and the younger vampire felt a tear falling down her cheek never being so moved by another woman before.

"I think I already love you Maribelle. I'm…I've never felt like this before except with Eric." She said and Maribelle let a tan hand slide back between Pam's legs and finding her most sensitive middle. Pam whimpered feeling those long, long and thin fingers inside her not for the first time that evening.

"You may love me forever Pamela. I am not going to stop you."

That night and for the next three months Pamela stayed under Maribelle's house and under her love. There was no doubt in her mind that Eric was fine with the situation but at the same time she knew it would only be a matter of time before Maribelle would have to go back to that strange land she talked about called America.

One night Pam asked her more about the place as she laid in her arms loving the softness of another woman next to her skin. Maribelle was playing with her hair as she pressed her breast into Pam's back.

"I want you to come back there with me my love. Will Eric allow this?"

"I don't know but I would love to come to America. Are there a lot of vampires there?"

Maribelle said she was unsure and that they could find others of their kind once they got there. It turned out that there were quite a few of them in America but it also turned out to be the last time Pamela would see Maribelle alive. A group of so called men of god tracked Maribelle and her friends down and burned them alive. Pamela cried for almost two months afterwards and nothing Eric could do or say was comforting. She became even more cold and distant after that and vowed never to love again, except for Eric of course.

Seventy years later…2012, New Orleans:

Pamela knew the night was coming but she still hated it unable to do much but mope. Eric must of know what night it was because he let her have it off before deciding to come along with her and take her out to eat. It was the night that Pam had meant Maribelle so very long ago and although it was a while since Pamela had actually said her name out loud she was never far from her mind.

"Why do you do this every year Eric? You know she's not coming back." She asked speaking Swedish so only they would understand each other.

Eric wasn't looking at her but he was listening she could tell by the blood link between them thumping in time. She smiled looking down at the True blood in her wine glass.

"I wish only to help ease your pain Pamela. Plus if Maribelle was still here I'm sure you two would still be in love today."

Pam didn't say anything she just reached a hand across that table holding onto Eric's. Tears glistening in her eyes but she refused to cry anymore. What's done is done.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Pam. Anything." Eric said and she squeezed his hand harder trying to fight more tears knowing those were the same words Maribelle would speak to her. Yes she would never know love that deeply again but she would also never forget it.


End file.
